The Mew Twins and the Power of Darkness
by BanetteGirl
Summary: One girl, one bridge synced by the two seprate worlds they connect. 8 days to see if they live one chance
1. Chapter 1

Ok my loved readers its another story this one dedicated to my little bro. who is the maker of most of my stories he tells me of some ideas to write and I do and all then I let you guys read them he just don't read my older ones he to young lol well here we go.

The Mew twins and the Power of the Darkness

By Banette Girl

Chapter one

_How do you tell someone, they weren't to exist._

Paul was walking slowly under the new moon night, the darkness around him was soothing to him. He focused on the road under his feet he kept going before he heard a bush shiver he let his right hand reach his belt he was ready for it. A shadow jumped threw the bushes and landed on the lake water beside him. He gasped, the Water exploded, around the shadow before it shot up in front of the stars and as if to catch the light of them the water began to glow blue. It was soon in a spiral around the shadow, it was a female. She had tan skin with long blue hair flowing around her, she had on leather pants with a X from her two belts on her butt they were black and purple. Her shirt came to her bra line and had long sleeves that looked like a flame cut on the ends reviling her fingers. Her hair was wavy and strait, her face was smooth and flawless her eyes opened and looked at him they were ocean blue. She turned to him. Her High heels hitting the water like it was glass. He stared at her, he backed away.

"Paul,"

He locked her eyes with his, "Impossible how do you know my name,"

"THERE SHE IS GET HER,"

Paul looked back at her, she was staring towards the sound, her eyes were turning black. She moved back to him, "Paul," She tossed him a oval object.

"Please-,"

"THERE WHERE TO YOU THINK YOUR GOING, KID BACK AWAY FROM XI-E13,"

The girls eyes slit, before she turned back around, She jumped and as she jumped in the sky the stars lost their light.

"DAMN, she got away again," said one of the three men, he took of his hood. He had spiky black hair with brown eyes he looked pissed

"He won't be happy," said the other taking off his hood as well, he had spiky brown hair with squinted eyes

The other stayed quiet, before turning and looking at Paul. As if shocked his body jerked.

"M-M-Master," he muttered before hitting his knees

"Gary what are you doing," Asked the black haired boy

"Well, Well, looks like you three failed,' Paul snickered

Paul placed the oval object under his black cloak (ok it's a big black jacket that is zipped to reveal some of Paul's chest, and it reveals his black pants and shoes)

"MASTER," The two others said hitting their knees

"Well, who wants to tell me how she escaped. Or better yet, why she is awake,"

"Master we are sorry she awoke on the night hour when the moon didn't rise, and her power was far greater than ours," Gary said

"Ok, Now Ash, if I recall right you called me a kid, I don't really like that name," Paul held up a hand and began to cut Ash's forehead to leave a bleeding cut across it.

"Master, we must find her, please allow us to continue to track her,"

"No Brock, she will come to us, I just know it,"

"XI-E13 will return trust me, she will, now release your souls sleepers and lets be gone make them circle the grounds,"

They reached for their belts and pulled out a shape or object, Ash had a blue water droplet on the end of a chain, Brock had a Poison hazard sign on a chain, while Gary had a leaf on a chain.

"REALASE THE SOAULS WITHIN,"

Three Shadows it the ground, one a Red headed girl with a blue dress on that flowed like water droplets around her she had green eyes, another a Toxic coated frog on highn legs with a chain wrapped around its front part, and finally a moth with large green leafs for wings and gray eyes.

"Circle the area make sure that XI-E13 doesn't get away,"

Paul took of walking he though of all the reasons the girl threw the oval object to him. He heard the others following him, he frowned at his self to think they had failed him. As they reached the castle or base he let his rage go, the three got his full mouth full in his office of pure darkness.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER GET AWAY, DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND DANGERS NOW, YOU ARE RESTRICTED TO FOLLOW IN HER HUNT ANY LONGER,"

"But Master,"

"NO BUTS, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH, GET BACK TO YOUR ORIGINAL POSTS IN THE TESTING ROOM,"

"Yes, Master," they disappeared

Paul sat there he pulled out the oval object. It was pink and white fade job. He glanced around his room before lancing his fingers together and leaning on his hands.

"What are you doing here, did you enjoy your run,"

"Yes I did,"

"Good, now tell me why did you leave the facility, and why did you hand me this thing,"

"Master I'm sorry I left, I just had to urge to see the world, its so beautiful out there, please forgive me,"

Paul looked at the darkness where the voice came from, "Fine, don't let it happen again, please go back to your room,"

"Yes master,"

"And take care of the other thing,'

'W-W-What you knew,"

'Of course I knew, please don't worry you may keep it, just stay out of trouble, I don't want anything to happen to you,"

He was now in front of the shadow, it was the same girl as before, he rubbed her cheek,

"Yes master, I understand,"

"Good, now to your room, and you will have new guards,"

"AWWW, but I liked the old ones,"

"I saw,"

"Who will it be this time, Master,"

"I have yet to decide for now its no one you are under lock down,"

"WAIT, you promised I would be under locks," she wrapped around his waist

"Yes and you promised you wouldn't run away, remember,'

'yes master,"

She left with him beside her, they walked down long hallways to a room completely black, with a single chandelier hanging down with purple flames emitting from the candles. Paul opened the door, and she entered, along with him, he walked her over to her bed, as she sat down he looked at her hard.

"How long, until you will take me to the world. I want to see them all, everyone,"

"There is only two worlds, the good one and the bad one,'

'Which one are we on,"

"The bad one,"

'What about the good one,"

"Well its said that the two worlds were once one, until they were ripped apart and turned against each other, causing a great war, soon a bridge was built, its stands as a understanding between the two. But people don't like the bridge and are working to destroy it,"

"Are those people us,"

"Yes,"

"Why would they do that,"

"Because the bridge shouldn't be here, it shouldn't exist,"

"Like me,"

"Master, I'm not suppose to be here anyway,"

"No, you weren't, it took us a hard time to keep you alive,"

"You mean it took you a hard time to keep me alive,"

"Yes I took a long time,"

"How old were you,"

"I was four when they brought you in, my father told us to destroy you, but most of the workers didn't want you destroyed, so my Father threw me in a testing tube while you went in the other, we were connected, and for weeks we stayed that way, until you showed a new sign that you were syncing with me, my father yanked me, and placed you in my care, the day he died, I was eleven then, and you were around the age of, lets see, about seven or eight, you were attacked to my hip,"

"yep, I remember that a little, so what would happen if the bridge was killed,"

"You would be killed, you see you and the bridge were created together you were made from the left over pieces like a another building, of light and darkness, but you see the dark world hardly put any work into the bridge because it was a greedy thing we didn't want so you were made mostly of darkness and a small amount of light,"

"I see, Paul, I don't want to die,"

'I know, I won't let you die if that means turning against my father's wishes,"

"Paul, why must I call you master, and why does every one else have a name but me,"

"because you were never given a name, and because I was placed in my father's ruling spot, and that gave me the power and title Master,"

"Ohm, well what about me, I want a name,"

"We will see, but now the night is over please go back to sleep,"

"Wait will you visit me tomorrow night,"

"Yes, now sleep,"

He moved and kissed her forehead before a darkness fell among her she fell limp on her bed, he covered her up, and left.

8 days left

Paul went to his chambers and began to read a old book his father left him.

"Paul if your reading this page today that means she has asked about the bridge today I hope you were able to tell her as much information as possible without give away our plans, we need her to understand we have to kill her, if she dies the bridge dies too they keep each other alive, also if you have questions on this don't worry everything will soon come out right and they will be answered, Cyrus"

Paul put the book up and laid down he was tired and he knew the day was coming and all sorts of test would be done and he had 8 days until the next decision on the bridge was made.

What yall think I know it was a dull story started but hey I hope it gets better


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here we are now in chapter two yada yada yada

Chapter two

_It takes years to understand a heart, but it only takes a second for it to break into thousands of pieces._

Paul laid there in his chamber's bed, feeling the night crawl on his skin. His Purple eyes shot open, silence, he scanned the area he called him. Slowly he sat up and got dressed, usual black cloak, black shirt, black pants, black shoes. He moved down the hallways slowly until he saw the purple light he opened the door.

"Paul, you're here,"

XI-E13 sat at one end of a table with a sketchbook and pencils. She looked up at him, she had a smile on.

Emotions, Paul looked slowly at the room walking across it like he was on nails. He looked at the chair at the other end, and it moved to be in front of him, he sat there beside her looking at her book, she began to pull it into her chest, he grabbed her wrist.

"Please let me see,"

She slowly released her sketchbook. She was on a piece of paper and so was he, they were younger. In testing tubes, hooked up on big machines and people were shadows testing them.

Paul stared at the picture. XI-E13 moved his grip on the page and changed it to the next one.

His glare became intense, on the page was a man that looked like Paul, only older, he had long purple hair and lighter eyes, he was smiling with Paul on his back. Smoke.

"PAUL, Quit," XI-E13 cried

He had burned part of the page, he looked up at her.

He dropped to his knees, noticing he had lifted everything in the room, her in her chair, his chair, the table, the bed, all in the air.

She slid out of her chair hit the floor and placed her hand on her cheek then his.

"I understand,"

"NO you don't, he was my brother, and he is gone,"

"I do understand,"

"HOW you weren't suppose to exist,"

She looked away and backed away. "It's not my fault,"

Paul turned to her, his glare softened

She looked at him, before reaching to the hem of her shirt,

"Do-do-do-don't,"

She lifted it up, Paul shook, his eyes darkened. So did hers.

There in between her breast was the source of their linking, a Moon design with flames as the outline. Paul took of his glove and held out his hand, the same mark was there slowly a light grew.

Soon they both had lines and swirls and gashes down their skin turning blue and purple.

Paul closed his hand like he was gripping a object. She fell.

"Like I said, don't," He lifted her up.

"Like I said I understand, remember,"

"Yes I do,"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT,"

"Barry about time you showed up,"

"B-Barry who is that, Paul,"

"Who is Paul,' Asked Barry

"No one, Please XI-E13 don't do that again, and as for you Barry don't be late again"

Paul took Dawn with him, still she layed in his arms. Like a toy.

They walked down the halls, she began to move she wanted down.

"Be STILL,"

She went stiff, "I have seven days left you know,"

"BE Quiet,"

"Well, I'm telling you the fact, I wont be here much longer will I, I saw it all inside you, what aren't you telling me,"

"Nothing,"

"You're a horrible liar,"

"Well then if you saw it then you should know,"

Huff* "Well I would like it if you would tell me,"

He stopped and looked at her.

Holes.

They were his eyes, purple, endless, holes.

"You don't need to know,"

"But it involves me, and the Bridge,"

"I know,"

"I Want to know, before it happens, I don't want to be destroyed,"

"I got that, OK, I'm working on it,"

Silence, she looked down, "You don't have to be rude to me,"

He looked down at her, before dropping her flat.

"AWWWWW,"

"We are here," his face was solemn

It was the testing room, XI-E13 moved behind Paul, she gulped at him, he dropped to his knees beside her, before looking threw the rails. He pulled out the oval egg shaped object, along with the one from her room.

"Here,"

She looked up at him solemnly, "You promised I wouldn't have to come back down here,"

"YES he did, but I didn't,"

A red headed girl with brown eyes, wore pure white clothes she was about Paul's age her face was expression less.

"Who are you,"

"I'm Zoey, and you are Chaos,"

"Chaos, what's that,"

"XI-E13, you have to go with her,"

"WHAT,"

"Just until tomorrow night, they want to see what you would do in the light,"

"But,"

"It will be ok, come one lets go get your stuff, Zoey please wait at the front gate,"

They left, Zoey behind in the test room.

"PAUL please don't let her take me,"

"There is nothing I can do, its all for the decision, if you behave they might give the bridge a better chance, but if you fail they will agree with the dark ones to destroy the bridge,"

"But,"

He lifted her face, she was pouting, "But nothing, just draw and it all will be ok,"

"ok I will,"

He kissed her forehead, "Good, now get your things,"

"Ok, hmmm, owww,"

"What,"

'Look the eggs,"

"Eggs," **:?**

They lifted up in the air, and slowly they circled around the two of them, and light exploded, only for a second before it all emerged with XI-E13.

Two little creatures stared back at them. A Floating cat with a long tail (A mew ok) with a purple fade job on his back feat and face and tail, sat it self on XI-E13's sketchbook, while a opposite one to the purple one, were he was purple she was pink, sat on Paul's shoulder.

"Good timing right, now grab your stuff, and lets go,"

"NO, it is all wrong,"

"What do you mean,"

"It was suppose to be somewhere romantic, and this is not romantic,"

"What are you talking about,"

"Nothing,"

"Ok please get ready,"

She looked up at him, and then at her stuff, "Want to do it for me,"

"I guess,"

"Ok I need a nightgown,"

One floated forward,

"I need a pair of Panties,"

A pair floated to her

"A new bra, and some socks,"

"Ok then, I have see way more then wanted,"

She looked at him, then her things before smiling and grabbing her bag, she turned around and looked ashamed, "I don't want to go, I have never been seprated from you like this, I mean on another world, its scary for me,"

"It will be fine, I promise,"

"No test tubes right,"

"Right, no test tubes, correct Zoey,"

"Of course, no test tubes, unless needed,"

'WHAT,"

"We might have to put her in one, if her body gives out,"

Paul moved to stand a foot away from her, he grabbed her shirt and lifted her up, "NO test TUBES,"

"Fine, now put me down, you hooligan,"

Paul smiled, and dropped her on her butt, "No XI-E13 you need to go, with Zoey,"

They walked out the room, Zoey walked ahead, "Please excuse me, I need to go get my guards,"

"Understood,"

Paul looked at XI-E13, she was fumbling with her nightgown, he looked back in her closet and brought forth her clothes she wears daily, and handed them to her, before kissing her forehead.

"I don't want you to walk around in your nightgown around that world ok,"

"Ok I promise,"

"Good, now LETS go," Zoey was back with a girl with pink pigtails and a boy with green black hair and glasses,

"Bye, Paul,"

"Bye, XI-E13, please remember what I said,"

(Paul)

I watched them walk away, then I looked to my new companion I guess you can say, it tilted its head and moved to be under my chin. I looked back out the window they were at the front gates, I felt a sharp pain, but it withered away slowly.

"Master, we need you to come forth to the room, we need to make sure the separation hasn't done anything to you,' said Gary

"Right,"

I followed for awhile before dropping to my knees, it hurt everywhere, then my body did what I could not name, I soon was seeing things no longer in front of me, they were from her eyes.

"MASTER," Gary helped me up

"I'm fine, I guess I need to set down, please,"

"Right,"

I could feel my room crawl upon me, as I sat on my bed I placed my head in my hands and intertwined my fingers with my hair.

"Show me, show me,"

Then again I blacked out and saw threw her eyes, before feeling the air move from my body, it was like the emotion fear, pain, and need for protection hit me. I could feel it all over my body like the rain falling upon me in the spring. Then came the sounds.

"Get over here, we need to understand,"

"NO,"

"Please we promise you don't have to be afraid of us,"

"You are not master,"

"I said get over here,"

"PAAAUUULLLL"

"I felt like I was soon drowning in a ooze I could not escape, I had to find her I had to.

(Normal)

Paul jumped to his feet, and began to push his body to the bridge, he was soon walking threw poison forest, death rapids, and finally to the bridge, he stood there. Hood on, fist tightened, he fell to his knees, he placed his hand on the bridge.

"Show me where they have her,"

The bridge did as told, it began to fast forward his mind with images of a room full of white lights with test tubes and with in the fourth room in the fourth tube was XI-E13 naked in a tube her hair was wrapped around her, her body within it self, she had small air bubbles coming from her mouth.

Paul took to a run and began to follow the feel of his body the pulling of his heartless soul less body toward her. He busted threw all obstacles before he saw the white building, he took no chances he was for the taste of revenge he wanted her back, in his World, in his Building, in his sight, and in his arms. He saw the room and he saw her, he felt two figures approach him, before he locked eyes with both of them, they were the two guards that helped take her away in the beginning, He let no piece of their body stay, they were dust, he busted the tube and XI-E13 fell into his arms. He took off his jacket and threw it on her.

"Were do you plan to take her,' Zoey was now behind him

"HOME, you threw her in a test tube,"

"I don't care where I put her, you are making the never was look better,"

"Paul, Paul," XI-E13 awoke

"I SAID I AM TAKING HER HOME,"

"An I said no," Zoey placed her hands up in the air, her body gave off a white light before it fell along a ball like shape on the other side of the room

"I SAID NO,"

"Master, Master," XI-E13 was trying to get up

"Stay down,"

(XI-E13's mind/the bridge)

"We have to help Paul,"

"MY I can not, I have no feet to lead my bridge body to you, m=you have the power to do it, erase, you know how,"

"But my bridge help me, show me,"

"I can not, XI-E13 be strong,"

'I will, I will, no one will not let her hurt my master,"

(Normal)

XI-E13 looked at Paul and Zoey they were deep in a fight, a winged monster, against a soulless angle with out wings, "I need to help, I have to help,"

She gave into the power, her body stiffened, her pupils were soon dark, her body lifted.

"XI-E13," Paul called

Zoey swung downward and hit Paul's back with her huge massive wings, "NOOOOOOO,"

XI-E13 was soon cloaking the room in a swirl of dark winds, feathers, flowers, anything full of light, became soulless and negative, before two small lights all of their own. A pink one, and a purple one, began to circle them.

XI-E13 stepped on the ground, she looked at Zoey, before letting a small smile fall to her face

"I suggest you fly away now,"

HHAHAHAHAAHAHHA look I know it makes a little like um no sense because I had writers block but I will make it better I have another story in mind so you see I have to work it all together lol


End file.
